Csi miami A cry in the night
by louise5
Summary: A baby arrives
1. Default Chapter

Title - A Cry in the night. Rewrite  
  
Rating - Pg  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Author Note - I've been trying to write the second part of this fiction but I've been unable to do it due to the fact I wasn't happy with this part. So I'm rewriting this first part and I will include Eric, Tim and Horatio in this fiction.  
  
Calleigh sat in the living room of her apartment reading her book as she enjoyed the quiet after a busy day at work. When a knock on the door interrupted her quiet.  
  
Calleigh opened the front door to find an elderly woman on the doorstep with a young baby in a car seat balanced on her arm "Miss Duquesne your brother Robert has been dating my daughter this is their child. Now neither of them is willing to raise their child and I'm sorry but I'm too old to do this again. So I'm leaving Grace with you. " The woman handed Calleigh the car seat and a changing bag as she kissed her granddaughter.  
  
Calleigh stared at the woman "I can't raise a child I have a career" The woman smiled at Calleigh "then you do what you think is best for Grace but I'm not taking her with me." The woman walked away not even looking back as Calleigh entered the apartment with the baby placing the car seat on the floor as she reached for the phone calling her brother on his mobile phone. "Robert its Calleigh Graces grandmother just dropped Grace at my apartment and I want to speak to you. So you better call me."  
  
Calleigh put down the phone turning to look at her niece "Ok sweetie it looks like its me and you for a little while at least. So lets make a deal you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."  
  
The next morning Calleigh entered the Csi building with Grace heading to her Bosses office "Morning Horatio I have a little problem." Horatio smiled " So where did you find the baby." Calleigh touched Graces cheek "This is my niece until last night i did'nt even know I had a niece now I've been left in charge of her." Horatio "your brothers child where is your brother." Calleigh shook her head "I have a feeling his avoiding me until I can get hold of him I need to take care of this little sweetie." Horatio nodded "Well you can have some personal time off." Calleigh stood up pacing "I don't want to let anyone down H and I don't want to leave you in the lurch." Horiatio looked at Calleigh "well could she join you in the Lab if you think you can cope. But I have one condition I'm not babysitting." Calleigh laughed "Thank you. I promise she'll be no trouble." Horatio "Calleigh if you have to go out of the lab she can't go with you so you'll have to find someone to watch her or take some time off."  
  
Calleigh nodded and headed down to her lab with Grace pleased that so far her niece had slept not testing the powerful set of lungs that she had yet unlike she had done at two o'clock in the morning.  
  
Calleigh was just starting on her second set of paperwork when her phone rang and she was called out to a crime scene with Horatio. Calleigh headed over to the break room where Speed and Eric were watching a baseball game "Hey Guys I need a favour in my lab." Speed looked up at his friend "sure Cal we'll be glad to help what do you need."  
  
Calleigh collected her niece placing her on the table in the break room still in her car seat "She shouldn't need a feed for at least an hour and I've just changed her so I'll be back as quick as I can." Calleigh left the break room and headed down to her car.  
  
Tim looked at Eric "That's a baby where did Calleigh get a baby and she's not really left us with the baby has she." Eric looked at Speed "Us you agreed to do this favour not me I'm not good with babies." Speed looked at the baby as Grace opened her eyes looking around "Hi sweetie."  
  
Grace started to cry and Tim picked her up trying to calm the crying baby who continued to cry getting "Eric what do I do you try to calm her." Speed tried to hand the baby to Delko Eric up his hands "You made her cry you calm her maybe she's hungry. I'll get her bottle." Eric started to search through the babies bag as Tim tried rocking Grace "Its ok little one we'll figure this out I promise."  
  
Eric held out the bottle to Speed who tried to feed Grace the milk that she refused to take continuing to cry, "What now its not working why is she still crying. We need to find someone who's good with babies Eric because something's wrong. Tbc 


	2. Csi miami A cry in the night part two

Title - A cry in the night Part Two  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Author Note - Thank you for the feedback.  
  
Eric looked at Tim "Just because we can't fix her doesn't mean she's broken Tim. It is a Girl isn't it?" Speed glared at Eric "what gave her away buddy the dress. Lets find Alex maybe we can convince her to hold the baby and then we can run and Hide." Eric smiled at the baby "see what you've done you've made Timmy all cranky and you haven't even dated him yet."  
  
Tim and Eric took the baby to find Alex at the morgue and Eric caught Speeds arm "Speed we can't take the baby in there its full of things that a baby shouldn't see like dead people." Tim stood thinking about this "Eric we have to shut her up she is giving me a headache so lets find Alex and pass her over."  
  
Tim walked into the morgue where Alex was preparing for her next patient but she stopped work as Tim entered with Grace who was still crying "Hey Tim where did you get that baby and what's wrong with her." Eric followed his friend into the morgue "Hi Alex this is Calleigh's baby Tim agreed to do Calleigh a favour so now we have a baby and she won't stop crying."  
  
Alex took the baby from Tim pacing the floor rubbing Graces back until Grace calmed down "Hey little one where did Calleigh find a baby." Speed was about to answer Alex when Alex assistant entered the morgue informing her the body she had been waiting for had arrived. So Alex passed Grace to Eric "your turn Delko now the two of you will be fine with her trying changing her then give her a feed. If she gets upset like that again try the rock and walk now the three of you have to go."  
  
Alex shooed the three of them out of her work area leaving Eric and Tim on the other side of the door still holding the baby "Well that went well Speed Calleigh owes us big time when she gets back I swear." The two men took Grace back to the break room "Ok speed you can change her." Eric laid Grace down on the rug on the floor "Me I can't change her she's a girl" Eric laughed, "What you've never seen a naked Girl before" Speed glared at Eric "Of course I have but she's so small what if I hurt her" Eric laughed as he rubbed Graces stomach "you're changing her diaper not hurting her." Eric gave Tim the diaper and Tim started to change Grace as soon as he was finished he lifted Grace up and the diaper was so loose it fell off onto the floor then Grace started to wee wetting Tim on his jeans.  
  
Tim put Grace down on the floor on a dry spot "I'm going to get changed." Then he left the room. Eric smiled at the baby "I wish I had a camera to get the look on Tim's face. Now little one shall we get you all clean and fed" Eric changed the baby diaper and clothes with a practised hand then he sat down feeding Grace as Tim re-entered the room "Eric you look very comfortable with that baby."  
  
Eric smiled "Big family so I'm use to babies sorry buddy but you were so good with her. I had to watch you work." Speed glared at Eric "you let me suffer just for the fun of it thanks a lot." Grace finished her bottle of milk and started to whimper just as Horatio entered the break room "Eric, speed I need you to run some tests on this evidence." Eric stood up "Sure H but what about the baby."  
  
Horatio stared at the baby "Calleigh should be back in the next ten minutes or so. I'll take Grace till Calleigh gets back." Eric handed Grace to Horatio and Grace started to wail at the fact she had been moved from where she was comfortable. Horatio grabbed the car seat and headed up to his office with Grace balanced in his other arm.  
  
Tbc 


	3. A cry in the night part three

A cry in the night part three  
  
Author Louise  
  
Rating Pg  
  
Calleigh entered the Csi building eager to see her niece after their short time apart and also curious to see how Eric and Tim had coped with a baby. Calleigh found Tim and Eric in a lab but couldn't see her niece  
  
Tim smiled at Calleigh "Hey cal you owe us big time lady your niece has done nothing but scream so we gave her away to the nearest person who would take her."  
  
Eric placed his hand on Tim's shoulder "Tim is feeling a little unloved Grace did nothing but cry then I held her and she loved me what can I say I'm a nature with the ladies."  
  
Calleigh smiled at Tim and Eric" Well too thank you for your time with Grace why don't I cook us all dinner tonight. Where is my niece by the way."  
  
Eric pointed up the stairs "H has her and she's been very quiet since H took her so Horatio has properly gagged her and you're on for dinner Calleigh we'll be at your house by seven o'clock."  
  
Calleigh headed up to Horiatio's office stopping in the doorway as she spotted Horatio and Grace. Horatio was sitting on the couch with Grace on his lap playing Boo with Grace who seemed thrilled with the attention she was getting from Horatio.  
  
Calleigh knocked on the door hating to interrupt but it felt wrong to invade Horiatio's privacy "Hi I'm back. The two of you look like your having fun."  
  
Horatio stood up clearing his throat as he passed Grace to Calleigh "She was crying so I had to entertain her besides Kids are great they are so innocent compared to Adults."  
  
Calleigh kissed Grace on the forehead cuddling her niece "Yes they are I've invited Eric and Tim to dinner tonight would you like to come as well as a thank you for the time you've spent with Grace." Horatio nodded "That would be great how are you doing have you managed to contact your brother."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "Not yet but I will keep trying and I will find alternative childcare arrangements for tomorrow. Now I have bullets to process."  
  
Calleigh took Grace to the lab and finished her day's work then she headed home to prepare dinner for her friends doing some shopping for Grace on the way.  
  
By the time Eric and Tim arrived at Calleigh's. Calleigh had Grace ready for bed and dinner was cooking. Eric entered the Apartment first "smells good hi Grace."  
  
Eric picked Grace up out of the playpen that Calleigh had set up in the living room as Horatio rang on the front door. Calleigh let Horatio in and Grace tried to get to Horatio who took Grace from Eric.  
  
Tim laughed, "Looks like ladies man lost out this time."  
  
Tbc 


	4. A cry in the night part four

A cry in the night Part four  
  
Author Louise  
  
Rating Pg  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair with friendly banter betweens the four friends around the table as Grace played on a rug near the table where Calleigh could keep an eye on her niece.  
  
Tim "So your brother his younger then you isn't he."  
  
Calleigh smiled at Tim nodding "Yes eight years younger I took care of him because by the time Robert was born my parents were both constantly drunk. Robert was eight when I left home and his twenty now to young to have a baby but she's here now so he has to raise her."  
  
Horatio "yes he does and who could not want Grace."  
  
Calleigh picked her niece up "Well I should lay -"There was a knock on the door and Calleigh passed Grace to Tim who immediate tried to pass Grace to Eric.  
  
Eric shook his head "Just hold her man she's not crying yet."  
  
Calleigh entered the kitchen with a man behind her. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Horatio, Eric, Tim this is my brother Robert"  
  
Robert nodded "Nice to meet you Cal I need you to take care of Grace for now."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "For now Robert how long is for now. She is your daughter and you need to take car of her."  
  
Robert shook his head "I can't Calleigh I'm sorry but I can't"  
  
Calleigh glared at her brother "But you could get Graces mother pregnant you have to be this little girls father."  
  
Robert "Dad could get mum pregnant that didn't make him a father and I'm just like dad Cal. I have to get sober before I take on Grace and I 'm sorry." Calleigh shook her head walking away "you've been clean for a year take the time you need Robert but Grace is still your daughter she's not mine."  
  
Robert left the house as Calleigh took Grace from Tim "His been sober for a year and his back drinking again."  
  
Horatio touched Calleigh's arm "Will he be ok."  
  
Calleigh stared at her boss "I don't know I hope so but he has to do this by himself and he knows that. He also knows I'll pick up the pieces of his life for him."  
  
Tim "Calleigh his an adult he can take care of himself Grace can't you need to protect your niece. Now we should go and Let you get Grace to work and if you ever need a babysitter you've got Delkos number."  
  
Calleigh laughed, "Yes I do thank you."  
  
Calleigh showed her friends out and Horatio stopped in the doorway rubbing Graces back as she wriggled in her aunts' arms "If you need to bring Grace in tomorrow its no problem."  
  
Calleigh nodded "thanks."  
  
TBC 


	5. A cry in the night part five

A cry in the night part five  
  
Rating - Pg  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Calleigh life finally settled down over the next few weeks and weeks turned into months. Grace was still living with her aunt and Calleigh's friends were still an active part in Graces life.  
  
Grace was eleven months old and they were out at the park for a picnic with Tim, Eric, Horatio, Alex and Alexs family.  
  
Calleigh was sitting on a rug next To Eric with Grace on her lap "Eric did you teach Grace a new game."  
  
Eric smiled at Grace and Calleigh "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
Calleigh smirked "so you didn't teach grace to blow raspberries with a mouth full of food"  
  
Eric shook his head "No Horiatio taught her that." Calleigh turned to stare at Horatio as he rejoined them with cold drinks.  
  
Tim changed the subject "so has Madame taken her first steps yet "  
  
Calleigh shook her head "She keeps going to then she goes down on all fours and crawls to me. She is so close but she's quicker crawling and she knows that."  
  
Calleigh stood Grace up and her niece bounched on her legs. Horatio held out his arms "Come on Gracie show us what a clever girl you are."  
  
Tim took a bar of white chocolate out of his bag "Gracie come here sweetie."  
  
Horatio "Hey that's not fair bribery to get the child to come to you."  
  
Grace looked at Horatio and Tim then she crawled to Alex climbing on Alexs lap Alex smiled cuddling Grace "what can I say she's more comfortable with me in the end boys."  
  
Calleigh laughed "she's a total flirt I had her in the grocery store yesterday and she was cooing at this guy fluttering her big blue eyes at him to get attention"  
  
Eric "Just like her aunt then."  
  
Calleigh slapped Eric playfully "Hey I resent that comment I do not flirt like Grace does. My flirting is more -" Calleigh was prevented from finishing her comment by her phone ringing "Saved by the bell."  
  
Calleigh answered her phone putting it down after a few minutes "Robert wants grace back."  
  
Eric "what his just decided to become a father all of a sudden are you going to give her to him."  
  
Calleigh looked at her niece "she's his daughter but I don't want to give her back now."  
  
Tim "so he donated some sperm you're the one who has taken care of Grace for the last seven months. Grace doesn't know Robert she'll be scared."  
  
Calleigh "I need some time to think and he wants to collect her in an hour."  
  
Alex "I'll take Grace home with me if you'd like so you can talk to Robert by yourself."  
  
Calleigh "Thanks Alex I'll pick her up later. See you later."  
  
Calleigh went home and waited for her brother to arrive.  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter six

A cry in the night parts six.  
  
Author Louise  
  
Rating - Pg  
  
Robert arrived at the apartment ten minutes after Calleigh got home and Calleigh watched him scan the apartment with his eyes. Where's Grace I told you I was coming to pick her up."  
  
Calleigh "Grace is with my friend she'll be back later this afternoon we need to talk first."  
  
Robert turned to look at his sister "Talk about what she's my kid you haven't got any rights to her Calleigh now get her back here now."  
  
Calleigh moved around behind the sofa out of her brother's way recognising the look in his eyes from their father. "Bobby I've been looking after Grace for seven months now I love her and I want her to be happy. Are you sober now."  
  
Robert "That's none of your business I want my kid Calleigh."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "How are you going to support her Robert she'll need food and somewhere to sleep."  
  
Robert "I'll take care of her now where is she "Robert came around the sofa grabbing his sister by the arms  
  
Calleigh "Come back later this evening she'll be here then I'll pack her bags."  
  
Robert "Your not screwing with me are you."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "No I'm not."  
  
Robert let go of Calleigh walking away to the front door then he turned to face Calleigh "I'll be back at seven o'clock."  
  
Calleigh "I'll be ready for you. Calleigh locked the door behind her brother then she picked up the phone ringing Hs cell phone knowing her friends would still be at the park.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Horatio was sitting discussing the ball game that had been on the TV the night before when his cell phone rang. Horatio looked at the caller id "Its Calleigh." Horatio answered the phone "Hey Cal how did it go "  
  
Calleigh signed on the other end of the phone "He was drunk and aggressive. I can't give Grace to him H not when his like this but his coming back for her later this evening. Can you Tim and Eric be here when he arrives please I can't face him alone."  
  
Horatio looked at his friends and at Grace who was asleep in her pram "I'll be there but let me ask the guys." Horatio covered the mouthpiece on his phone.  
  
Horatio looked at speed and Eric "Tim, Eric Calleigh's brother turned up drunk so she's going to tell him he can't have Grace this evening. She wants us there because of his reaction."  
  
Tim nodded "Count me in."  
  
Eric smiled, as he looked at Grace "No ones taking Gracie not with me around."  
  
Alex "Horatio tell Calleigh Grace can stay at my house tonight."  
  
Horatio told Calleigh what their three friends had said "tell Alex thanks Horatio but I may be making the wrong choice but I want Robert to see Grace and too see she's happy I own him that."  
  
Later that evening Calleigh and the guys were waiting for Robert to turn up when the knock at the door came Calleigh jumped in surprise starling Grace who started to whimper in shock. Eric smiled at his friend "I'll get it you stay with Grace calm her down."  
  
Eric let Robert in the apartment and Robert crossed to Calleigh holding out his arms "Give me her." Calleigh stood up with Grace "You can hold her Robert but your not taking her away from me Robert."  
  
Robert "she's my kid and I want her now."  
  
Horatio spoke up from his spot near the window "well Grace is staying with her aunt so you'll have to keep on wanting won't you."  
  
Tim stood up walking behind Calleigh placing his hand on Graces back "Now why don't you give Grace a hug and say goodbye. I really wouldn't think about trying to leave when Calleigh gives you Grace because my friend Eric is standing in front of the door and his attached to Grace so he won't let you leave with her."  
  
Robert took Grace from Calleigh and she started to cry as this strange man held her. Robert glared at his daughter "shut the hell up." Grace started to cry harder as Robert shouted at her.  
  
Calleigh. "Give me her and get out of my apartment now Robert." Calleigh took Grace from Robert holding her niece close as she disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Tim stepped up to Robert "you heard her leave now."  
  
Robert shoved Tim "Tell Calleigh this isn't over yet."  
  
Robert left Calleigh's apartment and Calleigh came out the bedroom with Grace in her arms "Thank you guys for being here. I couldn't have done this alone."  
  
Horatio " No problem but the two of you are not staying here alone tonight"  
  
Eric stepped over to the rest of the group putting his arm around Calleigh trying to comfort his friend "I'll stay with them tonight I can sleep in the guest room."  
  
Horatio "Thanks Eric make sure the doors locked after we leave"  
  
Calleigh nodded "we will."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The following morning Calleigh dropped Grace at the day care and headed into work where a package was waiting for her at front desk. Calleigh sat down in the break room where Tim and Eric were talking with Alex and opened the package reading the papers inside "Roberts suing me for custody of Grace. I'm due in court next week."  
  
Tbc 


	7. chapter seven

A cry in the night parts seven.  
  
Rating - Pg.  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Tim took the paper out of Calleigh's hand reading over the papers "He can't expect to win."  
  
Calleigh looked at the phone "She's his child I have no legal rights to Grace. He was ready for me to refuse him custody of Grace."  
  
Horatio looked at Calleigh "have you got a lawyer "  
  
Calleigh shook her head "No."  
  
Horatio took out his address book writing a number and address down on a piece of paper "This is a friend of mine she does mainly family court and she's good."  
  
Calleigh "do you think she'll take my case."  
  
Horatio "I'll phone her let her know your on your way and she'll represent you. Now I want you to go there now."  
  
Calleigh picked up her bag "thank you."  
  
Tim handed Calleigh the papers "You deserve Grace you love that kid. Robert doesn't love her or he would never have let her go."  
  
Calleigh nodded and headed out to her car.  
  
A woman was waiting outside the address Horatio had given her when Calleigh arrived.  
  
"Calleigh hi I'm Tina, Horatio told me you were on your way."  
  
Calleigh shook the woman's hand "Did Horatio explain my situation "  
  
Tina nodded as they headed into the building "Its your niece your trying to get custody of is that right."  
  
Calleigh followed the women into her office "Yes my brother left her with her grandmother and I got her from the grandmother. I agreed to keep her because my brother was trying to get sober."  
  
Tina sat down "Is he sober."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "no his not he was drunk last night my father is an alcoholic as well."  
  
Tina "what about you Calleigh do you drink."  
  
Calleigh shook her head. "I have an occasional glass of wine to relax but that's it and I don't drink when I have grace."  
  
Tina wrote some notes on her pad. "How long have you had your niece?"  
  
Calleigh smiled "seven months."  
  
Tina looked up "Has your brother contacted you in that time "  
  
Calleigh "yesterday he turned up drunk and shouted at grace."  
  
A second woman entered the office and Tina introduced her "this is my assistant yana. Calleigh I think we can win this case but we going to need a lot more information."  
  
Calleigh nodded "I'll tell you anything I just want Gracie safe and Happy. My brother isn't ready to be a parent"  
  
Tina "well we have to get a judge too believe that. Now who looks after Grace while you work."  
  
Calleigh "Grace is in a daycare. Will my working affect this case."  
  
Tina "that depends on the judge and how they view your custody of grace. I want to arrange for a social worker to view your family situation and get her option."  
  
Calleigh nodded "That's fine I have nothing to hide."  
  
Tina smiled "then I'll arrange it as soon as possible trust me Calleigh. I'm going to help you and grace."  
  
Tbc 


	8. chapter eight

A cry in the dark part eight  
  
Rating PG  
  
Author Louise  
  
Two days after her first meeting with Tina Calleigh was at home waiting for the social worker to arrive for her visit to inspect Calleigh's living arrangements.  
  
Calleigh came out of the kitchen with Graces beaker just in time to watch her Niece pouring her jar of face cream over the carpet.  
  
"Gracie no sweetie."  
  
Calleigh went to her niece who was covering herself in face cream.  
  
"You little monkey where did you find that."  
  
The doorbell rung and Calleigh looked towards the door then at the clock.  
  
"Right on time isn't that always the way Gracie."  
  
Calleigh stood up with her niece and answered the front door to find a young woman on her doorstep dressed in a summer dress with a head of red hair.  
  
"Miss Duquesne I'm Marianne Hughes from social services."  
  
Calleigh shifted Grace to her other hip and held out her hand  
  
"Hi call me Calleigh please won't you come in. I'm sorry about the mess I was getting Grace a drink and she decided to pour my face cream all over the floor and herself."  
  
Marianne entered the apartment looking around.  
  
"You properly had everything neat and tidy ready for me and Grace decided to help."  
  
Calleigh put Grace on the floor away from the stain as she reached for the packet of wet wipes she found herself smiling.  
  
"Truth be told not really Grace plays in this room and Its not fair to put away her toys because I have guests so I cleaned up last night and let Grace play as normal this morning."  
  
Calleigh finished cleaning up her niece and started to wipe up the face cream on the floor.  
  
"How long have you been looking after your niece Calleigh?"  
  
"Seven months now I love her dearly this was meant to be temporary but I will keep grace as long as I need to because I adore her."  
  
"Are you in a relationship."  
  
Calleigh shook her head.  
  
"No and if I was the gentleman in question would have to accept Grace because we come as a package. Can I get you something to drink? Some juice or ice tea."  
  
"Ice tea would be nice."  
  
Calleigh went into the kitchen and Marianne started to look around the Living room as Calleigh came out the kitchen with two glasses of ice tea. Marianne pointed at a photo on the living room.  
  
"Is that your family with you and Grace?"  
  
"No that's my work family Grace has got the guys on the team I work with wrapped around her little finger. They've helped me with Grace a lot over the last seven months."  
  
"You work as a crime scene investigator is that right and Grace goes to day care."  
  
"Yes she does I have to work to support us my brother hasn't helped support Grace at all. Too be honest if I didn't work I don't think I could cope as well with Grace as I do because my colleagues have been my support system my family haven't helped me at all."  
  
Marianne looked at Grace.  
  
"Has Grace had any medical problems?"  
  
"No and she's fully up to date on her shots and checks ups."  
  
Calleigh passed Marianne Graces development book, which Marianne checked through.  
  
"Can I see where Grace sleeps?"  
  
Calleigh picked grace up.  
  
"Of course its through here Grace is in the room next to my mine "  
  
Calleigh showed Marianne through to the nursery that she had decorated with the help of Tim, Eric and Horatio a month after Grace had come to live with her.  
  
"Grace also sleeps in a travel cot in my room because she still is unsettled at nights."  
  
Marianne checked the room over.  
  
"That's not unheard of at eleven months. Have you taken safety measures?"  
  
Calleigh nodded showing Marianne all the safety devices she'd fitted in the apartment.  
  
"Having a child enter your life must have shaken things up in your life?"  
  
Calleigh sat down on the couch with Grace on her lap.  
  
"My parents had problems with alcohol so I was responsible for my younger brothers most of the time as a child. So I'm use to children but yes my life has changed for the better."  
  
"Ok that's all I need to know now I'm going to visit your brother and I'll report my findings to the judge next week."  
  
"Thank you "  
  
Calleigh showed Marianne out.  
  
"Well that went well Gracie."  
  
Robert opened the door of his apartment to find a woman on his doorstep.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Mr Hayes I'm Marianne Hughes from social services."  
  
"Oh is this about the kid you better come in."  
  
Marianne entered the apartment stepping past Robert and looked around  
  
"Is it just you living here?"  
  
"Yeah till I bring the baby home. She's my kid so I got a right to her."  
  
"What's your daughters name Mr Hayes."  
  
"Grace I know that "  
  
"Have you prepared a room for your daughter to sleep in?"  
  
"Yes it's that one over there."  
  
Marianne entered the room, which held a carrycot and a changing table with some diapers and clothes for Grace.  
  
Marianne came back out the room sitting down  
  
"Are you working at the moment Mr Hayes?"  
  
Robert shook his head.  
  
"Not at the moment but I'll manage I can get money from the social to care for my daughter."  
  
Marianne looked at Robert leaning forward.  
  
"Your sisters had Grace for seven months why are you trying to get custody of your daughter now."  
  
"I need her to help me get my life back together."  
  
"Isn't that a lot to expect of a child?"  
  
"No she's my only hope."  
  
Marianne stood up  
  
"Have you taken any safety measures? "  
  
"No will I need to do."  
  
"Yes you will your daughters on the move now and she needs protection."  
  
"I'll work on that."  
  
Marianne headed to the door.  
  
"I'll see you in court Mr Hayes"  
  
Robert watched the social worker leave his apartment.  
  
TBC 


	9. chapter nine

A cry in the dark part nine  
  
Rating Pg  
  
Author Louise  
  
On the morning of the custody case Tina was waiting outside the court when Calleigh arrived.  
  
"We have got a major problem Graces mother is here she going to support your brothers claim for custody and their going to raise their daughter together."  
  
Calleigh looked at Tina  
  
"Is this going to go against me Tina please tell me the truth "  
  
Tina sat down with Calleigh  
  
"It could do the judge we've got his honour Matthew Jameson is totally anti single parent families."  
  
Calleigh shook her head.  
  
"I could lose her is that what your telling me. I don't if I could cope Tina without Grace."  
  
Tina placed her hand on Calleigh's shoulder.  
  
"Calleigh don't give up we're not out of the running yet and I promise you we will fight this all the way. Now lets go in and start our fight."  
  
Calleigh sat with Tina on her side of the court as her brother Robert entered the court with Graces mother and he crossed to his sister.  
  
"Calleigh this doesn't have to happen give us Grace now and we'll let you visit her. You fight us and we'll never let you near her again."  
  
Calleigh smiled at her brother standing up.  
  
"Bobby your just like daddy you threaten people when things aren't going your way. Grace is happy with me and I'm going to fight you all the way to keep Gracie happy. No sane person would give a drunk a child."  
  
Robert glared at his sister.  
  
"I swear you will never see Grace-"  
  
Calleigh pointed at the other table.  
  
"Go sit down little boy. Your threats mean nothing I raised you Robert don't you forget that I know you and your scared."  
  
Robert went and sat down with charlotte and his solicitors the judge entered the court.  
  
Marianne was the first witness called to the stand after the solicitors made their opening statements to the court. Tina started the questioning.  
  
"Miss Hughes you've visited both miss Duquesne's and Mr Hayes homes is that right and you've met the infant child Grace Hayes."  
  
Marianne nodded.  
  
"Yes I have on Monday of this week I visited both homes and met Grace."  
  
In your opion was Grace happy in her home environment."  
  
Robert and charlotte solicitor stood.  
  
"Objection your honour miss Hughes as never seen my clients with their daughter."  
  
"Overruled you may answer the question." "Grace was a well adjusted child who seemed very attached to her caregiver miss Duquesne who was very attentive to her niece."  
  
"Which home environment would you recommend for Grace."  
  
"Miss Duquesne in my experience she was more in tune to Graces needs."  
  
"In what way "  
  
"Her home had safety equipment that Grace needs to keep her self and there was a room set up for grace. Mr Hayes had a nursery as well but he was ill prepared for raising a child and I don't feel Mr Hayes is ready to be a parent at this time."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Roberts's solicitor stood up.  
  
"Miss Hughes Miss Duquesne is a working woman who works long days leaving Grace in day care do you really believe day care is the best place for a child when she could be with her mother."  
  
"That depends on the mother and her attachment to her child."  
  
"My client is now living with Graces mother does that change your judgement."  
  
"No its doesn't MR Hayes has a drink problem."  
  
"Which he is working on?"  
  
"Then I wish him luck but I stand by my judgement."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Marianne got down from the stand as Tina called Calleigh to the stand. Calleigh took the oath and sat down.  
  
"Miss Duquesne how did your niece come to live with you?"  
  
"My brother and Charlotte felt grace with charlottes mother who couldn't cope with a baby so she brought Grace to me. I contacted Robert and a later he came to see me. He asked to take care of Grace until he could cope and he was sober and I agreed. But I told him grace was his child and he was to come back and collect her."  
  
"Did your brother come back?"  
  
"Yes seven months later."  
  
"So why didn't you give him Grace?"  
  
Calleigh looked at her hands.  
  
"Because I was scared for Grace Robert was aggressive when he came to see me he hurt me and then he came back later to collect Grace and he was drunk. I couldn't hand Grace to a drunk."  
  
"Why not his her father?"  
  
"Because my father was a drunk and he put us through hell Robert is like my father when he drunk. I protected Robert from my father and I have to do the same for Grace."  
  
"Do you love your niece?"  
  
"I adore Grace. She's changed my life in so many different ways."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Robert solicitor removed a paper from a walking over to Calleigh.  
  
"What is this miss Duquesne?"  
  
"A birth certificate for my daughter Holly."  
  
"What happened to Holly?"  
  
Calleigh looked at Robert hating him for putting her through this.  
  
"She died when she was 19 mmonths old."  
  
"Isn't it true miss Duquesne you want Grace to replace your daughter you blame your brother for Holly's death so you want to keep his daughter."  
  
"That's not true my brother is a drunk who is abusive."  
  
"Miss Duquesne I believe your trying to keep your brother from his daughter as punishment for your daughters death. No further questions."  
  
Tina stood up.  
  
"Miss Duquesne how did your daughter die."  
  
"She was murdered "  
  
"Do you blame your brother?"  
  
Calleigh started to cry.  
  
"No I blame myself for Holly's death always have."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Calleigh got down from the stand as Horatio was called to the stand. Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand as he passed his friend.  
  
"Mr Caine how do you know Grace and Calleigh."  
  
I'm Dective Duquesne commanding officer and her friend."  
  
Tbc 


End file.
